


My Name Is Lexa Woods & I Am The Arrow

by ElyzaLex17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Finn still dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyzaLex17/pseuds/ElyzaLex17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Lexa Woods. For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish - to use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else.</p><p>Or<br/>Arrow meets The 100 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Lexa is running through the forest scrambling up a steep rock face, she sees a boat off in the distance she grabs her bow and arrow striking the arrow head against a rock lighting it on fire then fires it at a makeshift signal mount causing it to explode. A crew member on the boat sees the explosion he gets the boat to turn around, getting to shore they stop when Lexa appears kneeling and removing her hood, they take her on board and start sailing away from the island she was on.

A news reporter reads a story "Lexa Woods a notorious billionaire and playgirl has been found alive after being presumed deceased for the last five years after the Woods Gambit went down in the North China Sea, her father Robert Woods ceo of Woods Consolidated has now been confirmed deceased".

Moira Woods arrives at the doctor says "20% of her body is covered in scar tissue, second degree burns on her back and arms, x-rays show twelve fractures haven't been properly healed", Moira turns around "Has she said anything about what happened out there", "No, she's barely said anything, Moira you should prepare yourself the Lexa you lost might not be the one they found". Moira walks into the room "Lexa?" Lexa turns around from looking out the window and smiles a little "Mom" the two embrace in a hug.

A couple of days later Lexa returns home, walking inside Moira says "Your rooms exactly the way you left I never had the heart to change it" suddenly a man walks up "Lexa it's damn good to see you" Lexa looks bit confused when her mother says "Lexa you remember Marcus Kane your father's friend from the company" Lexa still confused hears a door close upstairs then walks over to the bottom of the stairs when she sees Tris "Hey sis" Tris smiling runs down to her sister saying "I knew it, I knew you were alive, I missed you so much" hugging her sister Lexa says "You were with me the entire time".

Clarke comes out of a twelve hour surgery when she sees everyone around a TV in the break room sees a breaking news bulletin "The Woods Gambit was last heard from five years ago Miss Woods has confirmed that she is the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people including local resident Costia Griffin survived by her sister Clarke.." Clarke suddenly turns the TV off obviously crying she quickly walks away.

Lexa walks out of the bathroom thinking in her head "After five years everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable, the face I see in the mirror is a stranger".

(FLASHBACK)  
The Woods Gambit is sailing through rough seas and bad weather a crew member comes inside and walks over to Robert Woods "The storms a category two, captains recommending we turn back", "Alright I from the crew" Robert says when Lexa comes out of her room "Are we in trouble" Robert laughs "One of us is" suddenly Costia comes out in her bikini and a robe "Lexie where's the bottle opener on this thing" Lexa smirks "I'll be there in a minute Cos" Lexa smiles then her father walks over to her "You know daughter that's not going to end well for either of them or for you"

(PRESENT DAY)  
Lexa looks at a picture on the front hall table when her best friend Finn Collins walks in saying "What did I tell you yachts suck" smiling then hugging his best friend "Finn Collins" "I missed you" Finn quickly replies. At dinner Finn fills Lexa in on everything that she's missed ranging from Super Bowl winners to the president to their favorite snow. Lexa looks around when Tris asks "What was it like there?" Lexa replies "Cold" Finn quickly says "Tomorrow you and me we're doing the city you've got lots to catch up on" Lexa then catches a plate that on of the maids dropped speaking Russian when hand the plate back, "I didn't know you took russian at college Lexa" Marcus says then Lexa says "I didn't know that you wanted to sleep with my mother Marcus" Tris puts her hands up "I didn't tell her" Moira then gets up "Lexa Marcus and I are married it happened when we thought you and your father were dead", Lexa says "It's fine" then gets up excusing herself from dinner.

Later that night Lexa is sleeping on the floor with the window open dreamng about Costia and the night she died. "One Two Three *thunder* it's getting closer" Costia says while drinking her champaign "That's not very scientific" Lexa says sitting on the bed next to the brunette "What would you know about science Miss Ivy League drop out" Costia says laughing a bit "I happen to know a lot about science and anatomy" Lexa says moving in to kiss the brunettes neck"Clarke is so going to kill me" Costia says before kissing Lexa back suddenly the ships tips forward launching both girls when Lexa gets up she sees Costia get suckered into the dark water screaming out "COSTIA". Moira goes to wake her daughter up when Lexa grabs her wrist flipping her onto her back then realizes what she's done "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Moira looks at her daughter "It's okay sweetheart your home, your home now",

Tris is in her room with her friend Emori sorting through the older girls drugs when Lexa walks in "Lexie" Tris says getting up "Nobody's called me that in awhile speedy" Lexa replies "Worst nickname ever " Tris says embarrassed "What me always running after you as a child, I thought it was a great nickname" Lexa says before Emori walks out "See you at school speedy" once the older girl is gone Lexa pulls out a present for her sister "Really Lexie a souvenir" Tris says jokingly Lexa replies "It's a hosun and Buddhism it means reconnecting with the hopes it would reconnect me with you" Lexa and Tris smile at each other when Finn walks in saying "Cool a rock what I really wanted was a shirt saying My Friend Was A CastAway and All I Got Is This Crappy Shirt" Tris smiles "Don't let him get you into to much trouble you just got back so take it slow".

Clarke and Finn drive down to the industrial district in Finns Mercedes Maclaren SLR "You came back from the dead we need to have a party, so what did you is the most" Finn says "Clarke" Lexa replies "Everyone is glad your back you want to go see the one person that isn't" the two pull over at on of Lexas father's buildings "Towns gone to shit good thing your dad sold when he did, why did you wanna come down here anyways" Finn asks "No reason" Lexa replies looking at the giant Woods sign on the building.

Clarke comes out of the lunchroom with Raven when she stops and sees the love of her life, the love that broke her heart and killed her sister "Hello Clarke" Lexa says. Both girls walk outside with Lexa breaking the silence "So you went to medical school you said you would" "Everyone's proud, what are you doing here Lex" Clarke says angrily "I came to ask for you not to hate her for something that I did" Lexa says "For what falling under your spell, how could I possibly hate her for doing the same thing I did, she was my sister, I couldn't be angry cause she was dead, I couldn't grieve cause I was angry that's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your girlfriend, we buried an empty coffin because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her" Clarke says Lexa tears up "I know it's to late to say this but I'm sorry" "yeah I'm sorry too I hoped that you would rot in hell for more than five damn years" Clarke replies before walking over to Finn saying "How'd you think that would have gone Finn" Finn watches the blonde go inside before saying "Exactly like that actually".

Lexa and Finn walk back to their car before a van pulls up behind taking both hostage and killing one witness.

(FLASHBACK)  
After making it to the life raft Robert takes the last bottle of beet and handing it to Lexa "What the hell do you think your doing" Says a member of the crew "If anyone's making it out alive it's her" Robert replies then turns ro Lexa "I'm so sorry I'm not the man you think I am I didn't save our city I failed it but you can right my wrongs make the city great again".

(PRESENT DAY)  
Lexa wakes up tied to a chair "Miss Woods did your father survive the accident, your going to give me answers" Says the masked man shocking Lexa with a tazer when she doesn't reply then he asks one more time "Did your father tell you anything" Lexa says "Yes he did, he told me I'm going to kill you" the kidnappers laugh "How you gonna do that your tied to that chair Lexa smirks "No I'm not" revealing she's freed herself and starts attacking the kidnappers one after the other, when one runs away Lexa checks on Finn then runs after the now unmasked kidnapper, after free running through and on top of the building she finally catches up knocking him down before saying "Nobody can know my secret" then she snaps his neck.

Back at the Woods mansion Lexa and Finn give their statement to the detective who just happens to be Jake Griffin Clarke and Costias father, "It's funny only one day back and people are already gunning for you, aren't you popular" Jake says before Moira asks him to leave not before he says "Your luck never seems to run out does it".

The next morning Lexa sits in her room plotting how to take out her first target Adam Hunt a businessman that's taking millions from nearly everyone including the hospital Clarke works at. When she walks out the door her mother stops her "Lexa I want to introduce you Gustus Diggle he'll be going with you from now on".After a short car ride Lexa bails out of the car with Gustus wondering where she went. She then arrives at her father's building that Finn drove her to the day before. Lexa throws her bags over the fence then jumps up and over it heading inside to construct her hideout fully equipped with workout medical and science equipment.

Adam Hunt is walking through a parking garage telling one of his associates to take care of lawyer Octavia Blake and of course his first victim Clarke when all of a sudden arrows take out his staff and all surrounding lights. Lexa appears pulling him from his limo saying "Your going to transfer $40 million dollars into a bank account of my choice and if you don't do it I the next 24 hours I'm coming after you" she then disappears into the night.

The next night Lexa and Gustus go to her welcome back party where she runs into Clarke and they step outside to talk, "I'm sorry that I said that you should have been the one that died that wasn't nice" Clarke says Lexa replies "If I could trade places with her I would" "About Costia theres been something that I've been to afraid to ask you, did she suffer?" Clarke asks Lexa shakes her head "I kiss her everyday" Clarke says Lexa replies "I miss her too" then Lexas phone goes off telling clarke to stay away since she doesn't want to get her hurt again.

Lexa sneaks her way into Adam Hunts building killing his security one by one before firing an arrow into the wall behind her target before getting into a brawl with his head of security, eventually she gets the upper hand and kills him too just as the police storm the room causing her to flee on zip line back across the street to where her party is going on. Jake shuts the party down the Lexa comes in saying that it's a private party, Jake angrily asks Lexa "Did you even try to save my daughter" before he could lose it even more Jakes partner pulls him away.Finn asks "What happened to you on that island" Lexa replies "Alot" then she walks away.

The next morning Adam Hunt is on the phone livid that over $40 million is missing left wondering he doesn't notice the arrow still in the wall has a built-in transmitter.Lexa watches as the money leaves his account goes into hers which she then transfers to all the people that lost their money to him in the first place.

(FLASHBACK)   
Robert keeps telling Lexa that she can right his wrongs before pulling out his gun shooting the crew member then puts it to his own head telling his daughter one word "Survive" before pulling the trigger leaving Lexa scared and alone on the raft.

(PRESENT DAY )   
Finn shows up to the to Clarke's work taking her outside to talk, after exchange banter "I have to get back to work" Clarke says Finn watches he's her walk away saying "Clarke Griffin always trying to save the world" Clarke looks back smiling and says "Someone has to do it", Lexa stands on the fire escape watching Clarke walk away after her talk with Finn.

"She says the island changed me, she has no idea how much, there are many more names on the list those who rule my city by fear or intimidation every last of them would wish that I had died on that island" Lexa says in her head as she remembers seeing the island from the raft that would be her home her prison for the next five years.

Moira is outside with an associate plotting that there is more than one way to find out what her daughter knows.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry guys I haven't updated lately I'm just super busy with work right now but I should be posting the next chapter very soon


End file.
